The Diary of Margaret Anne Murphy
by Pensieve Plotter
Summary: Account of a young muggleborn denied attending Hogwarts during Deathly Hallows. She goes into hiding from Voldemort’s regime.


I have been thinking about writing this fic for awhile and probably not ready to do a perfect job, as I have not planned everything. Oh well…While writing this fic I noticed the slight similarities to Anne Frank's Diary. The only similarity is that this is a diary of a young girl, who is a targeted muggle-born, similar to Anne Frank whose family was targeted because they were Jewish. Remember I'm writing this in first person, through the perspective of an ll-year-old, so there are some intentional spelling errors sometimes and you have to read between the lines to understand what is really going on.

Tuesday August 5, 1997

Dear Diary:

Hello, my name is Margaret! Margaret Anne Murphy …I am almost twelve and I live with my latest set of foster guardians…You may be wondering why I don't have "real" parents.

This is hard for me even to write down…but whoever my father was, he has never been found and my mother never wanted me. She was raped at seventeen and she put me up for adoption. But at least I never felt completely alone…cause I have my brother Mercurio…he's my twin! Yet we are very different people, I'll never understand why people think twins are always the same…

Today was the most exciting day of my life! Well, last week I found out I was a witch and I got a letter from a school called Hogwarts…It is only for magical people like me and my brother! We are going there next month! Today we went to a place in London called…that's right…It was called Diagon Alley…

There I got to buy spellbooks, which my brother Mercurio is reading right now, as I write in here. I also picked up this cute, little gold diary in a store called, Florist and Blotts. I wonder why they called it Florist, when there was no flowers there?

Any way, I thought I looked just fine in my fanciest clothes, a red cardigan sweater with a flirty black skirt and white leggings with trainers…I looked pretty. My hair(I'm brunette, red and blonde hints) was in pigtails because that is more comfortable. I pin my hair up every day in braids since I was seven…

But this boy in the dress shoppe, as I was getting my wizard robes fitted, said my attire was ugly…This boy was very, very mean and he almost ruined the entire, wonderful day. This boy had a pointy face, he looked a lot older than me, and he had white-blonde hair…He then pushed my brother and I back into the robes racks, and called us the most peculiar word, 'mudblood.' I wonder what 'mudblood' means, there was something really nasty behind it, but I don't know what?

Suddenly there were several of his chums surrounding us with their wands pointed at us…we had not even bought our wands with the gallens supplied for us yet…But luckily, the witch lady who works there came over and put a stop to it..and my brother who was not as frightened as me, asked the big teenager who bullied us for his name…He told us he was Draco. The nice lady Madam Malkin held us in a dressing room, until the mean kid left. Then we got our robes for school. Because robes are the uniform…it is so cool to be going to a boarding school and have uniform and everything. I thought that was only for the rich kids but not in this school, Hogwarts!

There was also something strange about this Diagon Alley place…part of it was really fun and me and Mercurio shared an ice cream Sunday with the last bit of money after we bought everything…

Yet there something foreboding about the place. Strange men were marching in yellow and black robes with high boots and 'S' badges. They did not speak to anyone…Then there was a lot of beggars and some people setting up little stores about a field of magic called The Dark Arts.

As we past through, we came to the end of the twisting street to a giant building of stone and those roman pillars…it was called "Gringotts Bank" Mercurio, grabbed my hand and practically dragged me up the steps. We saw a whole bunch of wizards and witches running it. Lots of them examinied coins and minerals under some type of microscope. We had wondered before if our real parents were magic after we got our letter and maybe they left us money here. They checked at the desk, searching through the records and the wizard said there was no "Murphy" and no "Pennington" to ever have money in the bank at all. As usual, my rotten, stupid parents had left nothing!

We were slow at leaving, still looking around when a man with a scary stick he called it a probity probe told us to leave, and then chased us out…As we left we saw a group of little dwarfs with green faces…actually maybe they were goblins they were being kicked around and ordered. They did not look happy it seemed rather unfair….

Then our foster mother was going to pick us up and we had to catch a train at King's Cross. So we had to leave Diagon Alley. She does not take this place seriously and she did want to come. She thinks its just a charity amusement park for foster kids. How wrong she is…no matter how much we try to convince her. But she is glad that they are providing us education, yet she thinks it's really a plan to have us work for a circus. Ha! Right now, Janice is calling us down for dinner, she is my foster mother…Go to go.


End file.
